1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a piston pump intended particularly for a hydraulic traction-controlled vehicle brake system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Published, Nonexamined Patent Application DE 42 26 646 A1 shows a hydraulic vehicle brake system with a pump, in which a pressure damper is provided downstream of an outlet check valve. For the pressure damper provided in the pressure line to have an adequate effect, the pressure damper must be made suitably large. Because of the pressure damper, the known vehicle brake system is relatively large as well, and increased production cost is necessary. Upon actuation of the brake pedal, some of the pressure medium positively displaced via the driver's foot is forced into the pressure damper. Because the pressure damper must be relatively large for an adequate effect, upon actuation of the brake pedal a relatively large quantity of pressure medium has to be positively displaced, which must be taken into account by suitable dimensioning of the components involved in this process. As a result, the known brake system is rather large in size.